Twin Trouble
by Retnuh Naoc
Summary: Orochimaru abducts a blue-haired Chunin Arata Ayumi from Mizu Gakure & conducts experiments on her & others, injecting them with DNA trying to replicate Kekkei-Genkai's. This is the story of her Children & Their friends. my 1st story R&R please


**Twin Trouble**

Orochimaru abducts a blue-haired Chunin (Arata Ayumi) from Mizu Gakure and conducts experiments on her and others, injecting them with DNA trying to replicate Kekkei-Genkai's, including the Uchiha Clan's Sharigan, and the Kaguya clan's Dead Bone Pulse

His experiments seemed to fail, most of the test subjects died, and the ones that did live didn't show ANY signs of either Kekkei Genkai, and later tests showed that they're life span was drastically shortened.

With the experiments failed, he stats "I have no use for these failures. Put them with the others, they will die before long."

During the transportation, the crate that they had stored Ayumi in fell off a cliff and shattered leaving her wounded and unconscious.

-------------------------------------------

She was found early the next day by a squad from Konoha Gakure, consisting of Obito, Kakashi, Rin, and Yondaime.

"There's a lady over there in rubble." Obito runs over to see if she's okay. The team quickly follows suit

Rin checks the pulse. "It's faint but she's alive, I need to heal her before we do anything else."

"Do what you think is right." Yondaime tells her.

She begins to heal the unconscious Ninja who was no more then 3 years older then herself. "She should be fine"

"Minato-Sensei we can't just leave her"

"Obito, we have to finish the mission, that's is our number 1 priority"

"He's right, the mission must be finished."

"BUT.. we can't leave her"

"We won't, what I want you three to do is to continue with this mission, I will bring her back to the village, then I will catch up to you and help you finish the mission. So just maintain the same pace that we have been keeping and I will catch up with you ASAP."

--------------------------------------------------

"Yes sir!" they reply in unison.

"Thank you for saving me. How can I repay you?"

"We only did what was right, there's no need to repay anyone"

"I feel like I owe your team, and your whole village my life, if you hadn't found me, healed me and brought me back I probably would be dead. Please allow me to live in this village, and carry out missions for you."

"I'm sure we can work something out."

---------------(YEARS LATER)---------------------

"Starting today you are all officially Ninjas,but..." bellowed Iruka, "You are all still new Genins. From here on out it will only get harder. You will be assigned to groups of three instructed and assisted by a Jounin"

"Do we get to pick our teammate Iruka-Sensei?" asked a boy with pale blue-ish hair and eyes that were a blue as the sea itself.

"No we've already picked out your teams, based on the compatibility of your overall abilities, there will not any changes to the teams"

"Awwwww... but Iruka-Sensei"

"Daisuke, you heard what i said."

"Yea Dai-Nichan" mocked the young girl sitting next to him.

"Enough"

"Ha ha Naomi you got in trouble." Said Daisuke before sticking out his tongue at his younger twin.

"You two better learn to quit bickering real soon, because you two are on the same team"

"WHAT!?!?" they ask in perfect unison

"Yes that's right you two and Hotaka Katsuro are team1 now."

They look back at quite dark haired boy in back of the room, and then back at each other. "At least I don't have to stuck by myself with YOU!" Once again in perfect unison.

Iruka continues assigning the new genin to their squads, "Team 7; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura"

"Alright" Naruto states while he jumps for joy, as Sakura hangs her head in shame.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Alright" Sakura states while she jumps for joy, as Naruto hangs his head in shame.

"Team 8 Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino;... 10th team Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, & Akamichi Chouji. That's it for the teams."

"Iruka-Sensei, why am I, an elite ninja stuck with a loser like Sasuke??"

"As i said before, the teams are picked out by skill level, test scores, and General Compatibility, so in other words your team was picked because Sasuke was the best student in the class, while you were the worst, and Sakura was a slightly above average student."

"Eh..."

"You are free to leave and don't forget to meet your Jounin Sensei's later this afternoon"

Katsuro, Daisuke, and Naomi decide to meet up and walk together to meet their sensei later

-------------------------------------------

The newly formed team sets off to meet their new sensei, but can't find him.

"It's says here on the notes we were sent, that he'd be at Training ground 8 at 9:00am today, so where is he we are only 2 minutes late." Ponders Hotaka Katsuro.

"Well lets wait for him maybe he's just a little late"

After only 5 minutes Katsuro gets bored and lazily starts tossing a kunai in the air and catching it again, and then another kunai flies from no where and knocks the one that Katsuro was tossing. The Genin franticly look around for the source of the Kunai..

"Up here" All three of them look up and see a man clad in a blue long sleeve ninja uniform with his Hitai Ite on a blue bandanna and wearing a Jounin jacket.

"Took you long enough to find me, I was starting to fall asleep" he mumbles as he jumps out of the tree "My name is Gekkou Hayate, and I am your Jounin sensei. The point of us meeting here today is for us to get to know each other, because if you don't know anything about your teammates how can you expect to work together. To make it easy on you i will start, and then each of you will take turns describing yourself.

My name as I told you once before is Gekkou Hayate, I enjoy relaxing in the trees, I despise people that don't know what it means to be part of a team. My favorite way to train is with a sparing partner. I have already achieved my main goal of becoming part of ANBU. I don't have any living family, although I am engaged to be married." He glances at Hotaka Katsuro, "now it's your turn."

"My name is Hotaka Katsuro, I'm very easily bored. I enjoy spending time with the people I care about. There isn't much that I hate. I don't really have an training style as of yet, anything that will teach me new jutsus is fine with me, I plan on becoming a great medical ninja, and one day I would like to become a sensei, like Iruka-Sensei. My family consists of my mother, my father, myself and my little sister, I would do anything to protect them."

"Naomi? if you would."

Hi, my name is Arata Naomi. I enjoy harassing my twin brother, I hate it when people leave half eaten food in my room!" she glares at her brother "I enjoy training when I get to beat up my big brother. I want to become a valued member of this village and someday make it to ANBU Captain. My brother is the only family that I have. our mother died almost 3 years ago, shortly after we joined the ninja academy, of health problems. "

"That leaves you Daisuke"

My name is Arata Daisuke. I favorite pass-time is playing tricks on people, mainly my little sister. I hate it when people underestimate me. I think, training is the best when I have to give it everything I have, because if you do that you cant help but get stronger. Although I give her a hard time, my main goal is to become a great ninja and an even better big brother to Naomi. As, she said before Naomi and I are the only family we have left."

"Very good, that went really smoothly, so now that we have a basic understanding of each other we will have an easier time with teamwork. Tomorrow will be your first training lesson, so meet back here tomorrow at 8am be prepared for anything."

----------------------------------------------------

"Otouto-san, have you seen my Lucky gloves??"

"Check by the back door!"

"Found them! Thank you, Yukiko. MOM, DAD, I'm leaving to train with the team now!"

"Okay Katsuro, have fun, but be safe."

Hey runs of to meet his team for today's training

------------------------------------------------------

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up Naomi"

"I'm almost ready just have to get my shoes on. Okay, lets get going."

They soon meet up with Katsuro on the way to the training grounds.

"Hey, we would have been here sooner but Naomi was taking her sweet time."

Snickering he replies, "it's okay I just got here myself I couldn't find my lucky gloves for the longest time"

"Okay BOYS, Sensei said be prepared for ANYTHING, so I think he might attack us when we get there, so keep your guard up."

As they arrive at the training, the prepare for an ambush. Hayate steps out from behind a boulder, and walks toward them with a scroll in hand. They nervously prepare for an attack, Katsuro tightens his gloves, and grabs a kunai, Daisuke pulls out shurikens, and Naomi decides on both a kunai and some shurikens.

"Relax, this is just a Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone) I just want to give you this scroll it's contents will explain everything about this training mission." The Hayate bushin hands over the scroll and then **POOF** dispels.

The three of them look at each other and then back at the scroll, open it and read its contents

_This is a practice mission, _

_Mission: Retrieve the Package_

_Rank C_

_Briefing:_

_Your objective is to Retrieve , and bring it back to the Hokage's office intact, you will encounter enemy ninja, consider Everything hostel until proven other-wise, . The Thieves were last seen heading out of town through the north gate, although we couldn't catch them at the time, they were wounded while fleeing, and now shouldn't be traveling with much speed. It's up to you to retrieve this very important package._

"Well this should be interesting, we don't have any clue how many ninja there are going to be."

"We have to do this to prove to our sensei that we are up to anything. Let's head out"

------------------(END-CH1)-----------------


End file.
